The Mage who would be Queen
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: Neria Surana, known in the Circle for being able to Coerce just about anything out of anyone, is recruited.  Seeing Cailan about to enter a battle that no one wants him to take part in, she steps in.  Unfortunately, she didn't foresee the consequences.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age Origins.**

**A/N: Another idea that came to my head. Note, this is a Female Warden…if her personality ends up sucking it's probably because I'm a guy. Either way, I hope it ends up working well enough.**

**

* * *

The Mage who would be Queen**

_For as long as I could remember, I have always been a persuasive person. Probably helped that I was pretty…or at least most people considered me pretty. Add that to the small fact that I had a silver tongue, knew how to read people, and was a very good listener and it was easy to see why. I'd like to be able to say that I didn't abuse my "talent", but truth be told I __**did**__ use it whenever it suited my needs…which I'm ashamed to say was quite often._

_Get boys to do my chores for me; check. I enjoyed spending the extra time practicing my spell casting anyway, something that would suit my needs these days._

_Avoiding harsh punishments with doe eyes; check. Though I didn't misbehave often, I wasn't a saint by __**any**__ stretch of the definition. And could you blame me…who likes getting in trouble._

_Get the Templars to sneak me sweets and other treats; check. This one, I actually did feel bad about. One of the Templars, a sweet boy named Cullen, developed something of a crush on me, which I didn't reciprocate. When I had found out about it, I had felt horrible, and took to avoid the young Templar as often as possible. After Cullen, I actually did stop flirting with the boys I had no interest in, Mage or Templar._

_Shamelessly flirt with a Senior Enchanter to get him to teach me better Magic, spells that apprentices were not allowed to learn; check. To be fair, the man was a complete pervert and it was long before my new "Don't flirt with boys that you are not interested in rule". Besides, I loved learning new spells and this was a quick and easy way to be taught things I wouldn't be allowed to learn for years…decades even._

_It got to the point that Greagoir had actually accused me of manipulating people with Blood Magic. He had me tailed for weeks before he was satisfied that I was simply persuasive._

_Regardless, it was rare for me to be denied. Which was why the day after my Harrowing was such a chore for me. After Jowan came to me and told me he would be made Tranquil, due to some 'rumors' that he was practicing Blood Magic, I walked right up to First Enchanter Irving and demanded- umm…__**requested **__an explanation. He confirmed the story. I gave him puppy dog eyes and begged him not to do that to Jowan. He took one look at my big blue eyes and actually denied my request. I tried to push further, but he denied me again. Terrified of the fate of my friend, I stomped off back to Jowan._

_Later, I was asked to get a Rod of Fire from the Circle Stockroom. I put aside my non-flirting vow for a moment, and tried to get a rod out of the man in charge of the stockroom, Owain. Unfortunately, I forgot that Owain had been made Tranquil, which basically made him immune to my persuasions. The Tranquil followed the Chantry rulebook religiously. Luckily, Senior Enchanter Sweeney was easier to persuade…I just had to promise to burn a hole in the trousers of some random Templar…easy enough to do._

_The last moment came when Greagoir, Irving, and a few Templars caught us walking out of the Phylactery Chamber. My attempts to get the three of us out of trouble came along…rather undesirable. Short answer: Jowan ran, and I had to be recruited into a Secretive Order to avoid imprisonment…or execution._

_The Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, Duncan, saved me from that fate. He brought me to Ostagar where I would be made a Grey Warden, and take part in the War to save Ferelden from the Darkspawn. After my Joining, in which I was essentially asked to drink poison, Duncan asked me to join him at the War Council…_

-xXx-

"Lohgain, my decision is final!" King Cailan Theirin said, staring down his father-in-law. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." The young man had half the woman in the camp swooning over him. Neria could understand why he did, in truth she herself found him to be quite a handsome man. She also found him to be quite a bit arrogant and idealistic, which quickly squashed any feelings she _may_ have developed for him. Idealism was…something squashed out of a person that grew up in the Tower of Magi. Being a dreamer, especially a loud one, wasn't healthy for a Mage and made people wary of you. Best a Mage could hope to achieve was Senior Enchanter…First Enchanter if they were lucky. King Cailan looked ready to charge the Darkspawn horde by himself. She honestly found such idealism annoying.

"You risk too much Cailan." Loghain Mac Tir explained. Neria noted that he was genially concerned for the boy's safety. Whether it was concern over his son-in-law or over his king, she couldn't quite tell yet. "The Darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." He sounded tired, she decided. He obviously had this conversation with the King before. Neria glanced over at Duncan, noting a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Did he want Cailan off the frontlines as well, or did he want the King of Ferelden to fight with him?

Cailan smiled, "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all."

Loghain's face reddened somewhat. He obviously didn't care too much for that idea. "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves." Neria's eyes widened. Loghain obviously downright hated the idea. Though he kept his feelings in check, Neria could hear the edge in his voice, which spoke volumes. He also actually called the King, however indirectly, a fool. Either he had great faith in their relationship…or he was about ready to snap. _'Loghain was a War Hero in the Ferelden-Orlais War'_, Neria thought, remembering her history. _'Obviously, he hasn't forgiven the Orlesians.'_ She knew there were two sides to every story, but from what she remembered, the Orlesians took advantage of the land they captured…and those that lived within it. Things were harsh back then.

"It is not a fool notion." Cailan narrowed his eyes, giving Loghain a subtle warning. "Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past. And you will remember who is King." The young man was obviously furious with the old General. He probably felt that Loghain was treating him like a child. It didn't help that the two of them were bickering in front of a large group: Warden Commander Duncan, the Revered mother - whose name Neria never learned, Senior Enchanter Uldred, a few men – she presumed to be nobles – whom she didn't recognize, and herself.

Loghain didn't back down. "How fortunate that Maric didn't live to see his son hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a Century." Neria realized at that moment that there was something aside from anger and wariness in Loghain's voice. Betrayal. He felt betrayed that Cailan would invite the Orlesians into the country.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they." Cailan, probably oblivious of the man's feelings, turned to the Warden-Commander. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan nodded, "They are, your majesty." Seeing the hope in Duncan's eyes die out, Neria immediately came to the conclusion that he _didn't_ want Cailan on the frontline.

He then turned towards me, and smiled. "And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road?" Not waiting to get an answer, "I understand congratulations are in order."

Feeling ten pairs of eyes on her, Neria looked away with a small blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, your majesty."

Cailan's smile widened, "No, thank you. Every Grey Warden is needed now, more than ever!"

"Your fascination with Glory and Legends will be your undoing, Cailan." Loghain nearly snapped. Neria could tell that he was beginning to lose his composure. "We **must** attend to reality."

"Fine, speak your strategy." Cailan rolled his eyes at the General, in a rather disrespectful manner. He then leaned over the table, looking at a map of Ostagar. "The Grey Wardens and I draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines. And then?" He turned to Loghain, who also leaned over the map.

"You will alert the tower, to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge and-"

"-to flank the Darkspawn." Cailan interrupted. "I remember." Cailan pointed at a particular spot on the map. "This is the Tower of Ishal, in the ruins, yes? But, who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there, it's not a dangerous task, but it _is_ vital." Loghain replied, seemingly regaining some of his poise.

Cailan nodded, and smiled, "Then we should send our best." He turned to Duncan. "Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done." Cailan took a moment to look at Neria.

Seeing the chance to make her move, Neria took a step forward, "Your majesty, if I may speak freely?" She remembered from her earlier encounter with him that the young King wanted a battle that Bards would sing about. She hoped she could use _that_ too coerce him into taking a different route.

Duncan gave the woman a startled look, obviously afraid of what she would say. Cailan actually smiled at her. Everyone else wore different facial expressions that spoke more than words, mixtures of _I'm surprised she would speak out of turn_ all the way to _How __**dare**__ she speak out of turn_. It wasn't that big of a surprise…she was both a Mage and an Elf. Most of them probably thought her impertinent for even appearing before them and not groveling at their feet. "Of course my lady, speak your mind."

She smiled shyly at him, hoping it had the right affect. "You wish for a battle that people will tell stories about for generations, yes?" She looked down at her feet. She didn't bother to wait for a reply. In a voice full of wonder and amazement, she continued, "Wouldn't the story of a Great King who rode in to save the Fabled Grey Wardens, in the middle of an Epic Battle, be a more wonderful story."

Using her peripherals, she could see some of the others in the War Council…the most important ones at least. Cailan was obviously intrigued at the prospect. That slimmer of hope in Duncan's eyes returned, though he hid it well. Loghain was staring at Cailan, clearly wondering if the girl would have better luck in getting Cailan off the frontlines than he did. The young man chuckled, "I do admit, it is an interesting prospect…"

I flashed him my biggest smile, "Absolutely. The legendary Grey Wardens, cornered by a Horde of Darkspawn…hope for their survival all but lost. But then, the Magnificent King of Ferelden comes, charging into the field with an army at his back…and saves the Grey Wardens!" she laced her fingers together, a look of awe in her eyes.

Silence echoed across the field for a moment, as all eyes shifted towards the King. He stayed silent, thinking over the prospect before turning towards the girl. "I suppose that _does_ have a nice ring to it." He turned towards Duncan. "Though pity I'd just be saving a bunch of men, aye Duncan?" he chuckled at that, and Duncan actually joined in.

Neria actually had to force herself not to glare at the King. _'Was that a joke?'_ Neria questioned herself. _'I hope that was a joke.'_ Luckily, he seemed ready to relent.

"Then again, I believe I could do a lot more good on the frontlines."

Or maybe not. _'It shouldn't be this hard to persuade him'_, she silently cursed. The man had no problem accepting aid from across the border, yet denied his uncle's offer to send troops…troops from his _own_ country. He couldn't possibly be **that** smart. _'Gotta do things the hard way then.'_ She looked down, and absently played with her blonde hair, "Would you come and save **me**, your majesty?" she asked shyly. She immediately felt all eyes on her again, but luckily she avoided all their gazes. "If I joined the frontlines I mean…"

Not ten seconds past when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Fear not my lady, for no harm will come to you." He looked at her, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones. He then turned towards Duncan. "What do you think Duncan?"

"I think you should join Teyrn Lohgain in his charge." Duncan said without a second thought.

Cailan turned back to the elven Mage. "That makes three people who think so. Well, then I shall come find you on the battlefield", he whispered the last part. He then turned back to Loghain. "Very well then, I will join you in your charge."

Loghain actually looked astonished, but managed to suppress it quickly enough. Duncan had a pleased look on his face. The rest of the meeting went by much more peacefully. Uldred tried to suggest an alternative to lighting the beacon, but the Revered Mother shut him down quickly enough. By the end of the meeting, most of the nobles departed. The Revered Mother sent her a withering look before moving past her. Cailan departed, giving Neria another warm smile. Loghain left after him, giving Neria a look she couldn't quite decipher. It was a scowl…but it wasn't quite like the others she'd seen on him. It was a lot less…scowly…if that was even a word. If she had to guess, it was the closest thing she would come to getting a respectful look from him.

**(A/N: For those of you keeping score; The Secret Companion's, which Lohgain is **_**still**_** referred to as in Dragon Age Wiki, approval just went ****up**** by 20.)**

In the end, she was left alone with both Duncan and Uldred. Before the former could approach her, Uldred strolled past her and whispered, "You're a manipulative bitch", though obviously an insult; there wasn't any malice in the man's voice. And then he left.

"Yes…yes I am." Neria replied to no one in particular.

-xXx-

_Alistair and Garrett, the Grey Warden who was chosen to take my place in lightning the beacon, were both angry that they wouldn't be in the main battle. They were even angrier that the 'new girl' would be fighting while they took care of the chore. Duncan had to explain to them the importance of the beacon repeatedly. And of course, since Duncan heard Cailan's declaration, I was expected to be on the battlefield. In the end, both Alistair and Garrett agreed to follow orders._

_On the battlefield, Duncan led the defense against the Darkspawn. When the Darkspawn appeared, he had the archers fire their bows and unleash the Mabari hounds that Ferelden was (in)famous for._

_When the Darkspawn got close enough, I casted a Blizzard over the horde. Duncan specifically ordered me to remain in the back and cast every spell I could. About thirty minutes into the battle, Duncan sent the signal. Ten minutes later, I saw the beacon light up. Five minutes later I heard the thundering march of the second army._

_Thirty minutes later, Cailan and Loghain cut their way through to our position. Cailan reached me and mouthed, "I always keep my promises." My feelings for/against him aside, the comment actually made me blush._

_Throughout the rest of the battle, Cailan stayed by my side. A Hurlock nearly beheaded me, but he stabbed it before it could. An Ogre actually grabbed him, but I froze the beast…giving Duncan enough time to shatter it and free Cailan._

_Twenty minutes later, the battle was over…we had won._

-xXx-

The following morning found the new Grey Warden asleep in her tent. "Neria!"

The elven Mage groaned as her sleep was interrupted.

"Get up, Neria. We are to meet with the King again." Duncan's voice came from outside her tent

Neria groaned again, "Be right there." She took a moment to try to find the energy to sit up. Failing miserably, she casted a Regeneration spell on herself. Feeling slightly better, she managed to stand up and shift through her things. She got dressed in her Circle Robes, which she would have to replace in the near future. She then checked a mirror to make sure her hair was, at the very least, presentable. Satisfied with what she saw, she stepped out of her tent.

Both Duncan and Alistair were outside. Alistair gave the young woman a nod. Neria frowned when she looked him in the eyes. There was a thin layer of jealousy in his eyes. She supposed she couldn't blame him; this was the second time she was invited to a War Council…with Duncan. He clearly saw the Commander as a surrogate father. It was obvious to her eyes. She gave him a nod, hoping she would be able to talk with him later.

Duncan tapped her shoulder and gestured for her to follow him. They reached the War Council, the same spot from yesterday. Neria's eyes narrowed when she saw everyone. Only Cailan, Loghain, another nobleman, and the Revered Mother were there.

Loghain looked red in the face, the nobleman looked incredibly nervous, and the Revered Mother looked uncomfortably pale. Both Lohgain and Cailan held a piece of parchment with the royal seal on it.

Duncan and Neria were immediately noticed when they came close enough. Cailan smiled and began walking towards them. "You…" Loghain was seething. The tone in his voice actually startled both Duncan and Neria. "…would make the lives of everyone who died in that war meaningless!"

Cailan turned to look at him.

"Maric and Rowan would turn in their graves." Loghain actually looked about ready to attack Cailan. Duncan seemed to believe so as well…he had a hand on his dagger, ready to defend the King if the need arose.

Cailan just sighed. "Maybe, maybe not." Cailan tore the parchment in his hand and dropped it on the ground, an act that actually surprised the old general. "I'm tired of listening to other people, who say they know what's right for me. I'm done listening…to both my father and to Eamon." He then turned back to the Neria. "For now on, I will listen to my heart." He moved to stand in front of the woman and grabbed her hand.

Duncan's eyes widened, "King Cailan?"

"My lady", Cailan said, ignoring Duncan. "Your beauty stills my beating heart." Neria's eyes widened "Your voice is music to my ears. And our story is one that could be told for generations!"

"Our story?" Neria asked nervously.

Cailan nodded. "Indeed. My lady, Neria Surana…will you marry." Her heart nearly stopped. "Will you rule beside me…as the Queen of Ferelden?"

Was she even allowed to say no, as both a Mage and an Elf, to that…or would she find herself on the gallows for insulting the King in such a manner?

Not able to answer, and not able to look at him any longer, Neria averted her eyes. Her gaze first met with those of the Revered Mother…who was looking at the Mage with barely concealed hatred. She looked away and met the nobleman…who was looking at the Elf with barely concealed hatred. She then turned towards Loghain, who looked ready to behead her on the spot. If she had to guess, he was looking at the woman who stole his daughter's husband/crown with hatred…just hatred.

**(A/N: For those of you keeping score; The Secret Companion's approval went ****down**** by 75.)**

She then looked over at Duncan, who just looked confused and pale. He clearly was as baffled as she was.

In the end, all she knew was one thing…she was royally fucked.

Pun not intended.

**

* * *

A/N: I made myself giggle. I'll try to update this asap…probably not going to be able to get to this for a while though…so keep that in mind.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm gonna use level 5 coercion to convince all of you to review.**

**(Success): You all have been coerced into Reviewing.**


End file.
